Vanilla Twilight
by Araceli L
Summary: A drabble about two lonely hearts. Use your imagination as to who they are. I may give a subtle hint.


If she was fire, I was ice; if she was dancing, I was sulking; if she was laughing, I was frowning; if she was depressed, I was drowning. If she was shocked I was unsurprised; if she was happy I was beaming; if she was the sun I was the moon; if she was the sunrise I was captivated.

If she was lonely now, so far away from me, imagine how I must have felt, watching the sun rise on my own.

I watched the sky turn creamy, delicious – pink and welcoming and vanilla. It was the most beautiful time of the day, twilight.

_Twilight._

It was a word that could undo me, used correctly; it was the time of day I had to stop and stare. It was the time of life that wasn't separated into night or day. It was just somewhere in a limbo. But it was beautiful.

As the breeze swayed in over my upturned face, ruffling my hair and causing me to blink, I sighed.

My nostalgia was eating me away, chilling me to the bone, transforming my lion's heart to weary and miserable.

It seemed as though we were only a sunrise apart – yet at the same time, we were two worlds apart.

It seemed as though several forevers had taken place since I'd last seen her; since I'd last wrapped my arms around her, since I'd last felt her fingers entwine around mine. The spaces between my fingers were right where hers fit perfectly.

I could sense her longing – or perhaps it was only my own, missing her arms around me. Her simple kisses, the way she'd peck my cheek before dancing away…

The sky turned light blue, but it still wasn't the same. For a while, I could shrug off how different it was, without her murmuring voice…

It takes two to whisper quietly.

Until I'd looked back at my quite alone self, sitting on Hylia's edge, I'd been pretty stable. But as I glanced around, sinking in my total solitude, I buried myself in thoughts. Memories. Dreams. Wishes. Fantasies. Regrets. Hopes.

Because when I thought of her, I didn't feel so alone.

If only I could be there as the stars kissed her….If only I could be the one to kiss her so softly, so tenderly…

We were only two worlds apart. Two worlds wasn't anything; two worlds was nothing.

For her, I would travel much further than two worlds. She was my princess, but that didn't matter to me anymore. The day I'd set out after her, to save her, I hadn't cared. After I'd rescued her it hadn't been different; but once our love bloomed as it did, it was all I could do to try not to worry.

Two worlds…two worlds that were so different, so incredibly contrasting…

She was royalty, I was a peasant; she was beautiful, I was scum; she was incredible, I was incredulous; she mesmerizing, I was clumsy; she was loving, I was loved by her…she was my everything, I was unable to forget it.

If only she could be here…

I wished I could see her eyes grow so bright one last time. I knew if she was gazing upon me now, they would be shining so beautifully, so adoringly, so intensely.

My wings grew lighter, and suddenly I was close enough to taste that vanilla skyline. I felt alive again; the momentary memory of her, her very essence and being, surged through me and I was empowered, her love radiating from my own heart; I felt my soul was aflame, yet so at ease and content; I felt her, I felt her love…

I was forgetting this world; I was leaving it all behind to touch that vanilla sky…

And I was glad to do it, so delightedly shedding the burden that had haunted me since she'd kissed me…

But I would never ask for my kiss back. No, her kiss, as sweet and incredible as it had been, was imprinted upon my soul, never to leave…

But I think she wanted it that way. Maybe her kiss was just a taste of that vanilla twilight.

_Twilight…_the word could still send me shattering, but it was the very thing that pieced me back together again.

Because if she was the rain, I was the sun; if she was the shield, I was the sword; if she was the day, I was the night.

Twilight existed between night and day, the two things that were complete opposites. They opposed each other, never to work together.

But twilight was the one thing that was the compromise, where night and day, the two vastly different prospects, could live together in harmony. It didn't separate the two things. Instead, the two worlds could finally exist in peace and prosperity…

But it never lasted. Day always followed night, and night followed day.

And that was the reason I was heading for that vanilla twilight.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was painfully short, but I tried to packed in a lot of symbolism. If i was confusing, or if you just wanted to say something about what you thought the point I was trying to make was, feel free to say it. I'd love to hear your ideas on it. I know it's also vague, but use your imagination. I know that comes in boatloads around here.**

**Also, once again, this was inspired by a song. I take no credit for Owl City's beautiful song _Vanilla Twilight_. It's one of my favorites, so I had to write something about it. All the rights go to Adam Young for his amazing work. No part of his song belongs to me! (Though I wish it did.)**

**Thank you for reading, and even if you thought this sucked, or care to offer some constructive critiscsm, feel free to review. Actually feel more than free. Feel pressured to review. Because I love feedback!(:**

**Thank you, everyone. ~ClumsyHeart17**


End file.
